Ultra Paracosm
Ultra Paracosm is a demon level created by iIiRulasiIi (Rulasjunior25 on YouTube and TouchArchade). It is the new series of Nine Circles Levels named 'Ultra Circles'. This level is the first level in the series, and it is normally considered as an extremely easy demon. Overview Ultra Paracosm is iIiRulasiIi's first demon level ever created. Unlike most Nine Circles remakes this level features more detailed and colorful design, especially in the wave mode. Unlike most Nine Circles levels, this one has a feature of 2.0 like blocks, scale, monsters, decorations, etc. It is a remake of the somewhat known Paracosm Circles by N1XO. Gameplay Ultra Paracosm starts as a fairly simple cube with a few tricks in the beginning part. After this, the player transitions to a very easy ship part that can be done on a player's first attempt. It quickly goes to a brief auto cube and into the epileptic wave. However, unlike the majority of Nine Circles levels, the Ultra Nine Circles levels have 10 colours in them and look more 2.0-like and updated compared to the original Nine Circles style. This wave is ridiculously easy and is commonly considered the easiest of Rulas' Nine Circles remakes. This wave is pretty simple, except a time for one part at the first dual, as the Ultra Nine Circles levels had the backgrounds decorated with the same objects as the obstacles and made it hard to tell what was safe and what wasn't, but this part was nerfed with a simple dual big/mini wave. The area described used this to try and throw the player off. Near the end, the wave turns into a signature cube on Nine Circles background, similar to The Realistic, and which is in most of Rulas' original Ultra Nine Circles levels. It is fairly simple compared to some of the cubes in his other levels, and then turns back into a wave afterwards. Near the end, the wave goes half speed and the level ends with his name and 'HITLER CLICK' seen in smaller font above it. Trivia * This is the first level in the Ultra Nine Circles series, the others are: Ultra Fairydust, Ultra Circles, Ultra Halcyon, Ultra Fear Me, and Ultra Jawbreaker. * Before the nerf update, if you used to crash at the dual part at 50%, the word: "Rekt" used to appear. * The level has 10 color channels in its wave mode, unlike most Nine Circles levels. * This is Rulas' first demon level ever rated. *After the last update when Rulas nerfed the "rekt zone" at 53%, the level became easier than Infinite Circles, then is currently one of the easiest Nine Circles ever. Along with Infinite Circles. *The color scheme of Ultra Paracosm is similar to Fairydust and not to Paracosm Circles. Instead, the color scheme of Ultra Fairydust is similar to Fractured Circles. User Coins The level contains 3 bronze coins, all of which are fairly easy to get, except for the second one, which has a fairly tricky timing associated with it. * The first user coin is located in the first part of the level, when the level is in the end of the triple speed auto mode, the player must jump, skipping the normal speed portal and obtaining the first coin with the word: "Amazing!" which can be seen. This is common in Rulas' levels, where he will put this when the player gets a tricky or hidden coin in the level. * The second user coin is located in the mini wave mode after the ball part, the user coin is located right above the player in this segment. The player has to just slightly tap their mouse or keyboard in order to get this coin, as it is purposefully located very close to a wall that will cause the player to crash. * The third user coin is located in the last part of the level, in the slow wave mode. The coin can seen behind a sawblade. The coin must be carefully obtained due to the nearby spikes and saw-blade, but is mostly trivial for veteran wave players. Walkthrough . The original version of Ultra Paracosm prior to 2016.]] Category:Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels